glestfandomcom-20200213-history
Mods
General Unfortunately, there is no one-stop, well-organized source for all your Glest modding needs. However, below is a collection of mods and locations where you can find mods. Please add your own mods and websites to this list, but please put nothing more than the name of the mod/website in the link's display name and put a short description out to the side. If you find any dead links, broken websites, or outdated information please remove the link or update the information. Below you will find tilesets, maps, and mods. Tilesets are the collection of graphics that are used to display the Glest world that you play within. Default Glest comes with the Forest and Winter Forest tilesets, but once you install any of the below tilesets, you can choose between them at the new game setup menu. Maps, Mods, Factions, and Tilesets Here is a list of many popular mods that have all ready been released and can be downloaded at the given link: * Indian and Norseman Megapack 3 - Two new factions, the Norsemen and the Indians, plus 4 new tilesets, new maps, and new scenarios * Nihilirian Mod - A fantastic mod including two new factions **To make this mod work on Linux, download the fix here **For more information you might also look at Nihilirian on ModDB * Star Ship Troopers: Last Defense - a very interesting and well done humans vs bugs mod! * Tropical - A high quality tropical beach tileset and three new maps * Persian Beta_2 - a rather unique and so far a very well done mod!(more info) * Dwarves! - Fight with short but powerful little dwarves in this great mod!(this mod is currently in beta - more info) * Elves 0.8 - Use intelligent long ranged elves in an awesome new mod!(more info) * Demonionic/DomiNeonic - Play as Victorian-age Europeans! * Science Faction - A new technology faction(this mods has been fixed, should work on linux and windows) * Dark Magic - A work in Progress faction with great concepts and is compatible with magitech * Armies of the Old World - A number of new factions based on the game Warhammer * Elementals! - A new mod! Play as elementals, a rather powerful race of intelligent magical beings(this mod is compatible with magitech) Further Links At the below websites you might be able to find other Glest mods. * Glest on ModDB - You might find mods posted here by other people * My F*ckin' Glest Page - A nice collection of four maps and three tilesets * Giorgos Teiath - A collection of some maps * Glest Contributions - This is one of the best resources for Glest mods. This is the official Glest.org Contributions page where files are uploaded from people who contribute new maps, mods, etc. to Glest Mods Still in Development Because these are still in development, most of them have no downloads. * The First Exodus - A commercial mod * Glest Life - A HalfLife-like mod * Mars Squadron Mod - In Spanish * freewebs.com/glestrts - A Glest project website - As of October 2008 it is not very functional * Space Faction - This will contain new models, maps, and tilesets to make it appear you are playing in space * Four path magitech: A faction mod expanding upon the existing magitech. * Effects & upgrades: A code mod that adds temporary effects and enhances upgrade capabilities. * Glest: Evolution (Maps / Mods / Patches at glest.eurion.net)